


Stop filming me, moron!

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Short fluff before going to sleep <3





	Stop filming me, moron!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this in my ask-box on tumblr (same as my username here): Write 2doc with the use of "Stop filming me, moron!" - hope you like the result, it is short!

2D was panting as he looked up at the ceiling, occasionally letting out another moan. He grinned, biting his bottom lip after each gasp. In his arms, he had none other than Murdoc Niccals, hands linked around his shoulder and legs around his waist. It was around the end of a great shag as Murdoc would’ve said, their moans becoming more and more frequent as well as more and more high-pitched.

“I’m gonna come,” 2D murmured, pulling Murdoc closer to him, and with a soft gasp, 2D felt every tension in his body being released and he came with his back arched. It felt wonderful to just go slow for once, and when Murdoc finished on his stomach, 2D was blushing prettily.

Murdoc rolled off him, hands behind his head and smiling almost proudly, “That was nice. C’mere.” He held his arms out and 2D turned into him with a grin, chest flushed and hair sweaty. He placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, fingers running through the hair on his chest. It was worth a picture, Murdoc thought to himself and reached out to pick up his phone from the night stand. It took him a couple of seconds to remember how to go to the camera but soon he was stretching his arm up and taking a selfie, doing a peace-sign. 2D looked up and grinned, “You're an idiot, I’m naked.”

“You're beautiful,” Murdoc corrected and snapped another photo. 2D reached to cup his face and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, then rolled onto his stomach to hide.

“I'm not gonna let myself be photographed in this state,” he said, voice muffled by the mattress. Murdoc found it adorable. He decided not to reply, watching him for a moment before pressing the record-button, holding his thumb over the speaker so 2D couldn't hear the beep, “Stu?”

“Mhm?” 2D replied, slowly turning around with a soft expression on his face.

“Who just had the shag of his life?” Murdoc asked as he pointed the camera at him, winking.

“Stop filming me, moron!” 2D giggled and held his hands up in front of his face, “Ugh, you’re the worst.”

“Smile at least,” Murdoc said and zoomed in on his blushing face, which was now covered. 2D peeked out from between his fingers, not able to stop himself from smiling widely, “You're an idiot, Murdoc Niccals! Go to sleep.”

“I might,” Murdoc replied, shoving the camera into his face, “But you still didn’t reply to my question.”

“I'm gonna go to sleep,” 2D said simply, closing his eyes and still grinning.

“Stu.”

“Goodnight, Niccals.” 

* * *

Murdoc woke up the next morning with his nose against 2D’s. He smiled softly at the sound of his breathing, and the way he crinkled his nose when he was dreaming. He knew he had the video from last night on his phone but this seemed so much more worth it to capture. Though the fear of waking him up was too much and Murdoc decided to remember it the old-fashioned way instead, just by watching him sleep and counting his eyelashes as sun shone through the curtains.


End file.
